Pikachu
An electric rodent Pokémon and the mascot of the Franchise, Pikachu is one of the most immediately recognizable Pokémon, especially for fans of the Anime. Though his role in the original games was minimal, Pikachu has been the star of many games across the years, and is sure to continue that role for many more to come. Games *Pokémon Red and Blue *Pokémon Yellow *Pokémon Gold and Silver *Pokémon Crystal *Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire *Pokémon Emerald *Pokémon Diamond and Pearl *Pokémon Platinum *Pokémon Black and White *Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 *Pokémon X and Y *Pokémon Sun and Moon *Pokémon Link: Battle! *Pokémon Shuffle *Super Smash Bros *Super Smash Bros Melee *Super Smash Bros Brawl *Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U *Super Smash Bros Ultimate *I Wanna Be The Fangame *Pokemon Adventure *Pocket Monsters Go! Go! Go!! *Pocket Monster (Bootleg) *Roblox (A Very Hungry Pikachu) Learnset Pokémon Red and Blue *'ThunderShock' - Level 1 *Growl - Level 1 *Thunder Wave - Level 9 *Quick Attack - Level 16 *Swift - Level 26 *Agility - Level 33 *'Thunder' - Level 43 Pokémon Yellow *'ThunderShock' - Level 1 *Growl - Level 1 *Tail Whip - Level 6 *Thunder Wave - Level 8 *Quick Attack - Level 11 *Double Team - Level 15 *Slam - Level 20 *'Thunderbolt' - Level 26 *Agility - Level 33 *'Thunder' - Level 41 *Light Screen - Level 50 Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal *'ThunderShock' - Level 1 *Growl - Level 1 *Tail Whip - Level 6 *Thunder Wave - Level 8 *Quick Attack - Level 11 *Double Team - Level 15 *Slam - Level 20 *'Thunderbolt' - Level 26 *Agility - Level 33 *'Thunder' - Level 41 *Light Screen - Level 50 Pokémon X and Y *'Thunder Shock'- Level 1 *Tail Whip - Level 1 *Growl - Level 5 *Play Nice - Level 7 *Quick Attack - Level 10 *Thunder Wave - Level 13 *'Electro Ball' - Level 18 *Double Team - Level 21 *'Nuzzle' - Level 23 *Slam - Level 26 *'Thunderbolt' - Level 29 *Feint - Level 34 *Agility - Level 37 *'Discharge' - Level 42 *Light Screen - Level 45 *'Thunder' - Level 50 Pokémon Link: Battle! *Location: Renegade Meadows Stage 6 *Health: 100 Pokémon Shuffle *Location: Night Festival *Stage 23 *Moves: 7 *Health: 903 *EXP: 7 Super Smash Bros Melee Event Matches *Pokémon Battle - Enemy *Yoshi's Egg - Enemy *All-Star Match 3 - Enemy *Pikachu and Pichu - Enemy Super Smash Bros Brawl Event Matches Solo Events *Go! Triple Finish! - Playable *All-Star Battle Regulars - Enemy *Sleeping in the Eggs - Enemy *Sproutage of the Flower Pikmin - Enemy Co-op Events *Master the Pokémon Tag Battle - Playable, Enemy *The True All-Star Battle - Enemy Gallery Pikachu 1.png Pikachu 2.png Pikachu 3.png Screenshots I Wanna Be The Fangame - Gary Oak - Pikachu.png|I Wanna Be The Fangame Sprites pikachu pokemonred 1.png|Pokemon Red pikachu pokemonfirered 1.png|Pokemon FireRed Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Playable Characters Category:Nintendo Playable Characters Category:Pokémon Enemies Category:Nintendo Enemies Category:Pokémon Bosses Category:I Wanna Be The Guy Bosses Category:Nintendo Bosses Category:Bosses (I Wanna Be The Fangame) Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users